


a rare breed.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, General Glauca - Freeform, Insemination, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Titus Drautos - Freeform, titus x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: “she leaned forward and caught at his hand, pressing it between her own. the touch was like white fire through his veins. he could not feel her skin only the cloth of her gloves, and yet it did not matter. you kindled me, heap of ashes that i am, into fire. he had wondered once why love was always phrased in terms of burning. the conflagration in his own veins, now, gave the answer.” | cassandra clare, clockwork princess





	a rare breed.

You weren’t sure how you got here, what series of events led you to Titus Drautos’ bedchambers, but here you were, nervously sitting on the bed, taking in his intimidating form across the room. He was a sight, shadowed in the dark, looming like a wolf. You were in his forest now, trembling like a fawn while he licked his canines hungrily. Even the way he took his shirt off was awe-inspiring, his back scarred from years of war, his skin tanned, muscle rippling beneath solid flesh. He was a war machine, that much you knew, with a thirst for justice and victory. You dared a look at his face and inhaled sharply, meeting his gaze.  
  
“You’re a daemon,” you whispered, clutching the bedclothes.  
  
“Hardly.”  
  
Drautos took several steps, his stride long and purposeful, stopping in front of your shivering form, his own heartbeat quickening at the flush spreading across your cheeks. He knelt down, carefully tracing your jawline with his calloused hand in an attempt to soothe you. But how could you calm down with this soldier, this behemoth of a man, looking at you like a scavenger eyes a carcass?  
  
“A woman such as yourself,” he started, glancing across your collarbone with deft fingers. “Deserves a man who knows when to abide by the moon.” His palm grazed your chest and his eyes glossed over in anticipation. “And the moon has told me you wish to be with child.”  
  
“The moon, huh?” you giggled nervously, feigning confidence. “You have a direct line to the heavens?”  
  
A faint smile flickered at the corners of his mouth, clearly up for the challenge. “Women are told to be seen and not heard, but you are a warrior, born from ash, destined for greatness, and I am but a humble servant to your future.”  
  
“You talk a big game for someone with lust in his eyes,” you retorted playfully, nerve endings on fire as continued to memorize your curves.  
  
“It isn’t merely lust,” Drautos replied, palm to your stomach.  
  
You balked, collapsing under his fervent touches, knowing they won’t be this way for long. “H-how…”  
  
“I pay attention, Y/N. I have seen who you lust for and how it has left you wanting. I have seen how your hand moves to cradle your stomach, the very idea of a life inside of you bringing you immeasurable joy. I have seen…” Drautos smoothed a lock of your hair between his fingers, gaze fixed on you. “I have seen how this world has left you without hope and I want to give it back to you. Connect with you. It has been so long... Since I have met a woman with as much fire in her and no fear of burning.”  
  
You bit back a stray tear and noticed your own hands had moved to rest atop his, shaking slightly.  
  
“I just need to know… Do you trust me to give that to you?” His eyes pleaded in the low light, the angles of his face lit by the moon. “I can be this for you, Y/N, just let me in.”  
  
The skill of this man, the gall, shook you to your core. Stormy eyes flashed a hint of eagerness, maybe even yearning, tugging at your arousal with reckless abandon. “Titus…”  
  
“You will be my queen,” he interrupted hastily, honey voice a soothing balm for your nerves. “You will shine brighter than the very sun. I will coax you into paradise. Let me in.” The last bit was spoken like a prayer. With one look he knew he had you. His demeanor changed from compassionate to in charge as he knocked you onto your back, descending upon you like a madman starved.  
  
You tried to shed your clothing but he stopped you, motioning for you to let go of the hem of your shirt, and took your place, tearing your shirt from your body, shorts gone in one fell swoop. This titan of a man moved dangerously close, his nose brushing along your inner thigh. You felt his tongue flick against your lace covered heat before he nipped the delicate fabric and dragged it down with his teeth, his eyes boring into your own. “There it is, all the magic in the world,” he muttered softly, sliding one finger along your slit. Your hips twitched in response, wanting more stimulus, more of him on you, around you, in you. He slipped a bit of his finger in, eliciting a terribly broken moan. “How sweet you will taste when you are full of my seed,” he mused, tasting your essence on his finger. “What a sight to behold.” You whined, needing him to touch you more, but it accomplished nothing. “You don’t make the orders around here, Y/N. Take it off,” he ordered, gesturing at your bra.  
  
Too worked up by his slow strokes, you didn’t quite catch the demand, panting for more. Drautos stopped his ministrations and straddled you, his knees on either side of your ribcage, and shook his head. He made quick work of your bra, snapping the straps then popping the cups apart, with his bare hands no less. Your chest sprung free and he greedily savored their softness, taking one nipple in his mouth, the other in his free hand, ravenous and wanting.  
  
“I _told_ you to take it off.”  
  
“You’re not my commanding officer.”  
  
Titus froze, eyes wide yet not surprised. Was that... a sparkle of intrigue? Instead of yelling, he merely undid his pant button and reached in to secure his rather large length, his hand behind your head, moving you to meet him halfway. “I knew I wasn’t wrong when I pegged you as my equal, in both wit and strength, but I must warn you: I may not be your commanding officer,” he repeated with an edge, smearing the bit of precum on the head across your lips. “But you will call me sir.”  
  
He pushed past your lips with ease and as much as he wanted to wildly fuck your mouth, he took his time, letting you breathe for a moment. “Do you understand?” His voice seemed to be several octaves lower, rumbling through you as you took every inch of his magnificent cock, a bit of drool seeping out from the corner of your mouth. You nodded and moaned lewdly around the shaft as Drautos leaned back a bit to touch the sensitive folds of your clit, his large fingers making quick work of your composure. What a feeling, to have this hulking beast atop your writhing body, claws and all, and have his pleasure hinged around how you move your tongue. Breathtaking. Just as he began to twitch climax, he sat up, and you gave his member one last parting lick before he stood.  
  
“We’re not going to waste a drop.”  
  
Titus excitedly took in your squirming frame, almost salivating. “Just look at those curves. You were designed by something far beyond Eos. The epitome of beauty, blossoming before me.”  
  
You parted your thighs for him, a come-hither stare beckoning him forward. His hooded eyes were full to bursting with carnal need, the room seemingly hotter than it was mere minutes ago. Drautos removed his final articles of clothing and you admired his build, how the hard edges melded into tense curves, how everything moved as he breathed, a living embodiment of animalistic tendencies. With a low growl, he pinned your knees against your torso and entered you with all the rage of the gods, filling you deliciously to the hilt. He was not a gentle lover, by any means, but he was thorough, each thrust driving you further down the rabbit hole of pleasure, your earlier concerns in the wind as you found new connections in the way he gripped your thighs, in how he said your name, chanted it even, as one says the name of an impending storm.  
  
He furrowed his brow, the edge of the horizon nearing for both of you as he swiveled his hips, rutting even further into your aching sex. A sudden warmth filled your abdomen as he spilled into you violently, a shuddering orgasm unraveling you both at the seams. But he didn’t stop, he fucked you through them both, nonchalantly flipping you onto your stomach, pounding away like he hadn’t just dragged you through the wringer. You gasped aloud, gripping the sheets tightly as Drautos fucked your overly stimulated heat, roaring into your shoulder. His own seed dripped down the length of his cock, smearing across your inner thighs. You cried out his name into the moonlit bedroom, his hand moving swiftly to silence you. Your shaky moans reverberated in his large palm, sweat collecting in the small of your back. Titus pushed your head down into the mattress and angled you up higher.  
  
“How does it feel… Having your thighs slick with my seed?” he snarled, both hands on your waist as he drove himself into you madly. “This is for every time you teased me in the main corridor.” Your mouth opened in a silent scream, Drautos taking you from behind like you were the cure for an illness brewing inside him. “Knowing I couldn’t show you who’s truly in charge.” His fingernails dug into the soft flesh of your hips, the momentum of this erotic dance rippling through you. “Filthy she-devil, damned temptress. Do you like the way I stretch you with my cock?”  
  
You choked out an airy yes.  
  
“What was that?” he roared, yanking you up and against his chest. His torso was warm, almost too much so. “I couldn’t understand you.”  
  
“Y-yes, sir,” you said on the end of an exhale. It seemed to be all the goading he needed. Drautos caged you in with his body, lurching forward, breath hot on your shoulder blade. You were both dripping sweat, hair plastered to your skin. This coupling spoke of a hidden magic, delving back to the gritty meat of mortality, spoken in how he coursed through your veins.  
  
“That’s it,” he said, lavishing praise. “That’s it…” He kissed the hollow of your throat and you quivered as his cock throbbed within you once more. You matched his stride, straining to draw every last vulnerable moment from the brooding soul as you could. He faltered, just for a moment, his façade cracking, light pouring through. You laced your fingers around his hand, fingers intertwined, and held it to your chest.  
  
“Fuck, Titus, ah! Mmmn…”  
  
Still coming down off the last orgasm, you braced yourself on the headboard, Drautos letting his hands fall to your waist again, albeit tightly, as he came for the second time, spilling into you, still not hollowing you out with the absence of his length. You sat back on his almost unmanageable member, letting it settle as far in as it would go. You brought Titus’ mouth down to meet yours in a sloppy kiss. He tasted of earth and whiskey. Stubble scratched against your cheek, his broad shoulders sheltering you from the moonlight. Cum trickled out of you when he finally pulled out, sending new shivers up your spine.  
  
Drautos bent you back over, on your hands and knees, and with no resistance, inserted three fingers, smiling at how you pretended to not be affected. “A good start,” he mumbled, hooking his fingers aggressively, earning him another choppy moan. You were a wreck, a crumbling ruin to a god posing as human. The man’s arms encircled you, pulling you into a loose embrace. It was entirely out of character, he was not known for his softness, but in the cool moonlight, you could have sworn he looked at you the way you look at someone you love.  
  
“Do you think it’ll work?” you finally whispered into his chest, eyelids heavy.  
  
“I firmly believe that you were sent to me for a reason. I am but a man, praying for a seraph that I thought never came...” His eyes lit up when he looked down at you. “And, in true form, there you were, telling my men where to shove their rifles. I almost missed the two glorious wings fluttering behind you.”  
  
“Titus,” you laughed quietly, nodding off. “Stop it, don’t be so mushy.”  
  
He chuckled in response, rubbing small circles into your back. “My apologies, Y/N, I’m just… not used to feeling whole.”


End file.
